Love In The Train
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Kau datang dan pergi begitu saja, semua ku terima apa adanya. Mata terpejam dan hati bergumam, di kereta api kita bertemu.


Hay... Ketemu lagi nih ama Seina, author autiz yang genrenya ga jelas cewe ato cowo! Kali ini gue mau bikin Fic Eyeshield 21, jadi ini yang pertama. Cerita ini terinspirasi gara-gara sekolah gue deket stasiun kereta api. Key langsung aja yah... Enjoy... .

**Love In The Train**

Desclaimer : Pastinya Eyeshield Cuma punya gue seorang! ( di gebog ama Riichiro Inagi n Yuusuke Murata ).

Rated : T

Genre : Romance hurt/comfort mungkin.

Warning : OC, OOC, Gaje, Maksa, De-el-el. Ga suka, bakar aja laptop or komputer or hp kalian!

Pairing : Riku Kaitani n Rika Shuiki (OC).

Summary: Kau datang dan pergi begitu saja, semua ku terima apa adanya. Mata terpejam dan hati bergumam, di kereta api kita bertemu.

* * *

Hai, nama ku Riku Kaitani. Aku siswa kelas X.4 di SMA Demon. Aku ikut ekskul American Football. Kata orang aku ini yaoi n ga punya perasaan n banyak lagi, hanya karena aku tidak pernah peduli dan mau tahu sama yang namanya perempuan! Mereka semua bener-bener keterlaluan. Aku akan buktikan ke semua orang bahwa itu tidak betul! Tapi... apa aku bisa? Ah, tak usah di bahas lagi. Lebih baik aku latihan American Football dari pada mikirin hal-hal ga penting kaya gitu.

"Riku... maaf ya, aku ga bisa pulang bareng kamu, tadi Shuzuna minta pulang bareng aku. Ga apa-apa kan?" kata Sena dengan puppy eyes.

"Oh... ya udah, ga apa-apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok." Kata ku dengan terpaksa.

"Makasih yah... dadah Riku..." kata Sena sambil pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri. Sekolah udah sepi, ga ada seorangpun selain aku. Setelah slesai beres-beres, aku langsug ke stasiun kereta. Rumah ku cukup jauh dari sekolah, jadi aku harus naik kereta dan kebetulan sekolah ku dekat sama stasiun keretanya. Tak lama, kereta datang. Aku langsung menaikinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung duduk di dekat pintu. Huft... cape banget rasanya abis latihan, jadi mau cepet-cepet sampe di rumah ni... oh iya, denger mp3 aja biar ga terlalu bt. Saat sedang mengambil I-pod yang ada di tas, tiba-tiba aja tanpa sengaja aku melihat sesuatu yang sangat sulit ku percaya. Kalian tahu apa? seorang anak perempuan! Aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ada seorang anak perempuan yang cukup cantik naik kereta pada jam 7 malam? Dan lagi pula aku belum pernah melihat anak itu selama ini. Aku hapal orang-orang yang ada di kereta ini, karena setiap hari aku selalu naik kereta ini. Tapi, aku tidak pernah tahu kalo ternyata ada anak sekolah selain aku, kebanyakan yang naik kereta ini orang kantoran. Hanya aku anak sekolahan yang naik kereta ini. Dan dia itu perempuan! Aku bener-bener ga bisa percaya sama apa yang ku lihat saat ini. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, anak itu melihat ke arah ku dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan tanpa ku sangka, dia juga ikut tersenyum. Kereta berhenti di sebuah stasiun, banyak orang yang turun. Aku belum turun, karena masih ada dua stasiun lagi untuk sampai ke rumah ku. Hanya ada sedikit orang yang masih di kereta, termasuk aku dan anak perempuan tadi. Tapi, ternyata dia turun di stasiun berikutnya. Ku pikir dia turun di stasiun yang sama dengan ku. Aku terus melihatnya sampai dia tidak terlihat lagi oleh mata ku.

* * *

Sampai di rumah, aku masih terus kepikiran sama anak yang ada di kereta tadi. Siapa ya nama dia? Kenapa aku ga pernah liat dia? Kalo di liat dari seragam sekolahnya, kayanya dia sekolah di Seibu. Tempat di mana Kakei, Shin,n Akaba sekolah. Seandainya aja aku di terima di sekolah yang elit itu, pasti aku tahu siapa anak itu.

Ke esokan harinya, lagi-lagi aku satu kereta dengan anak itu. Anak perempuan yang bersekolah di Seibu. Anak itu sangat putih seputih salju, bibrnya sangat merah semerah stroberi, rambutnya berwarna coklat kemerahan selalu di kuncir dua semua itu membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik di mata ku dan mungkin juga di mata orang banyak. Aku harus tahu siapa namanya! Dengan jantung yang terus berdegup kencang, aku mencoba untuk berkenalan dengannya.

"Hai... aku Riku, Riku Kaitani!" kata ku sambil mengulurkan tangan. Berharap ia akan bersalaman dengan ku, dan memberi tahu namanya. Matanya yang berwarna emerald melihat ku, ia tersenyum dan menjabat tangan ku.

"Aku Rika, Rika Shuiki. Yoroshiku, Riku..." kata Rika sambil terus tersenyum.

"Kamu... baru naik kereta ini ya?" kata ku dengan pelan, namun bisa di dengar oleh Rika.

"Iya, kok kamu tahu?" kata Rika dengan wajah penasaran.

"Ya dong, aku kan..." belum selesai aku menjawab, tiba-tiba Rika berdiri.

"Maaf yah... aku harus turun sekarang! Dadah Riku..." kata Rika sambil melambaikan tangan dan pergi. Aku tersenyum sambil melihatnya pergi menjauhi ku. Akhirnya aku tahu nama dia, Rika Shuiki. Nama yang takkan pernah ku lupakan!

* * *

Semua itu terus berulang. Sekarang, aku jadi lebih dekat dan lebih suka mengobrol sama Rika. Semakin lama, aku semakin terpesona padanya. Dan sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada Rika sejak pandangan pertama. Sejak aku bertemu dengannya di kereta ini. Aku tidak pernah merasakan jantung ku berdegup kencang saat bertemu dengan anak perempuan sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah merasa sangat senang saat bertemu dengan anak perempuan sebelumnya. Aku akn buktikan kepada semua orang bahwa aku normal! Aku jatuh cinta pada anak perempuan yang cantiknya melebihi Shuzuna ato pacarnya Sena dan Mamori pacarnya Hiruma. Tapi, hari berikutnya aku tidak melihat Rika saat di kereta. Aku terus kepikiran dengan hal itu. Apa dia sakit? Tapi, kayanya kemarin dia baik-baik aja, terus kenapa ya?

"Woi! Ngelamun aja! Mikirin apa sih?" kata Sena yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan ku.

"Ga apa-apa kok. Oh iya, jatuh cinta itu rasanya gimana sih?" kata ku dengan muka sangat igin tahu.

"Mmm... gimana ya? Rasanya itu bahagia banget kalo ketemu ama dia, terus suka deg-degan kalo ada di deket dia, terus rasanya kaya ada yang ilang kalo ga ada dia di deket kita. Emang kenapa kamu nanya kaya gitu?" kata Sena PxLxT.

"Ga apa-apa kok, Cuma mau ytahu aja." Kata ku sambil minum.

"Masa sih? Jangan-jangan kamu lagi falling in love ama seseorang ya?" kata Sene ingin tahu.

"Mmm... may be yes n may be no!" kata ku sambil tetep minum.

"Cie... prikitiw! Siapa namanya? Jadi panasaran nih. Hebat banget tu orang bisa bikin Riku klepek-klepek." Kata Sena.

"Namanya Rika Shuiki." Kata ku sambil tersenyum saat menyebut nama itu.

"Kaya gimana orangnya? Terus sekolah di mana? Terus kenal dia di mana?" kata Sena semangat 45.

"Dia putih, bibirnya merah, matanya emerald, rambutnya coklat kemerahan selalu di kuncir dua. Dia sekolah di Seibu. Aku kenal dia di kereta." Kata ku smbil mengingat Rika.

"Wuah... keren! Kenalin dong!" kata Sena dengan puppy eyes.

"Ya kapan-kapan aku kenalin." Kata ku sambil berharap bahwa aku bisa ketemu Rika hari ini. Tapi, harapan ku sia-sia karena lagi-lagi aku tidak melihatnya, dia tidak ada.

* * *

Sebulan telah berlalu. Dan selama itu juga aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Rika. Dia bener-bener menghilang dari hidup ku. Sangat aneh! Aku penasaran kenapa dia bisa menghilang tanpa sebab? Karena rasa penasaran yang teramat sangat, aku pergi ke sekolah Seibu. Tempat di mana Rika sekolah. Sampai di sana, aku bertemu dengan Kakei, Shin, dan Akaba kebetulan banget! Mungkin mereka tahu di mana Rika berada.

"Kakei, kamu tahu anak yang namanya Rika Shuiki ga?" kata ku penuh harap.

"Rika? Tahu kok, mang kenapa?" kata Kakei bingung.

"Tahu ga dia di mana?" kata ku semakin penuh harap.

"Kalo sekarang kita ga tahu, dia udah lama ga masuk sekolah." Kata Shin.

"Bukannya dia pindah sekolah ya?" kata Akaba.

"Pi-pinda sekolah? Kemana? Kalian tahu ga?" kata ku dengan semakin berharap.

"Kita ga tahu dia pindah kemana." Kata Shin.

"Kalian tahu kenapa dia pindah?" kata ku dengan perasaan yang ga menentu.

" Katanya sih ibunya meninggal, jadi dia sekarang tinggal sama ayahnya." Kata Akaba.

"Maksudnya?" kata ku ga ngerti.

"Orang tuanya kan udah cerai, terus dia tinggal sama ibunya tapi sekarang ibunya meninggal, jadi dia tinggal sama ayahnya deh." Kata Shin PxLxT.

"Oh... begitu. Makasih yah... maaf ganggu!" kata ku dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar .

"Yoyoi... no problem!" kata mereka kompak.

"Aku pulang duluan ya... dadah..." kata ku sambil berlari meniggalkan mereka dan keluar dari sekolah Seibu. Aku terus berlari tanpa tahu akan pergi kemana. Tiba-tiba aja hujan turun sangat lebat seolah menandakan bahwa hati ku sedang sedih. Tanpa sadar aku menangis di tengah derasnya hujan turun. Baru kali ini aku mecintai seseorang dan baru kali ini aku merasa sakit saat di tinggal pergi oleh seseorang. Rika... di mana sebenarnya kamu sekarang? Padahal ku pikir aku bisa terus bersama mu, tapi ternyata semua itu hanya angan ku saja. Rika... aku mohon kamu kembali kepada ku. Aku hancur tanpa mu. Semua ini tak akan sama kalo ada kamu.

* * *

Aku datang ke sekolah dengan wajah yang sangat lusuh, mata yang sembap, dan hati yang hancur lebur seperti raga tanpa jiwa sedikitpun.

"Astagfirullah... Riku!kamu kenapa kaya zombie?" kata Sena dengan berteriak.

"Rika..." hanya kata-kata itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir ku.

"Woi! Sadar! Kamu kenapa sih?" kata Shuzuna.

"Aku..." belum selesia aku ngomong tiba-tiba aja Hiruma n Monta datang.

"Ya amsyong, Riku... kamu kenapa?" kata Monta. Aku hanya diam.

"Eh, ada anak baru lho... cantik banget udah gitu dia pindahan dari Seibu lho..." kata Hiruma dengan semangat 45 membara. Mendengar kata-kata Hiruma aku langsung inget sama Rika. Dan karena itu juga air mata ku mengalir.

"Riku... kamu kenapa nangis?" kata Sena. Aku tidak menjawabnya, malah tangis ku semakin pecah.

"Riku... ada yang nyariin kamu nih..." kata Mamori sambil menggandeng seseorang. Aku tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali. Yang ada di pikiran ku hanya Rika seorang.

"Hai, Riku... lama ga ketemu!" kata anak itu. Mendengar suaranya, seperti suara Rika. Aku melihat ke arahnya dan ternyata benar, dia adalah Rika yang ku cinta. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung memeluknya. Semua yang ada langsung melihat dengan heran.

"Rika... aishiteru..." kata ku tanpa melepas pelukan ku.

"A-aishiteru yo..." kata Rika.

"Cie, Riku... ketahuan deh siapa yang bikin Riku klepek-klepek!" kata Sena. Aku melepas peluk ku dan tersenyum, begitu juga Rika. Rika... mulai sekarang aku akan mencoba untuk mengenal mu lebih dalam lagi. Dan aku akan membuat mu menjadi pacar ku.

**The End**

Akhirnya... slese juga! Gimana nih ceritanya? Gaje ato apa? bersedia untuk review? Ga mau gue gebog! Hhe... bercanda!

**_Wawancara ala Love In The Train_**

Author: gimana pendapat kalian tentang Love In The Train?

Riku: gue jadi cengeng banget! Ga terima!

Rika: gue jadi ga jelas di sini! Tak terima!

Monta: gue jadi autiz kaya lo! ( nunjuk author )

Shuzuna: gue Cuma 1x doang! Tak mau!

Mamori: gue juga!

Shin: gimana kalo kita bantai author?

Kakei: setuju!

Akaba: yosh!

Hiruma: ayo kita bantai author autiz ini!

Smua: yo... ( ngebantai Seina )

Author: nooooo...


End file.
